With popularization of single-lens reflex cameras, pocket cameras, and smartphones and tablet computers with a video shooting function, more persons enjoy pleasures of photographing and ‘selfie’ shots.
During a selfie, a person usually places a camera at a predetermined location, and then completes the selfie by using a delayed photographing function of the camera. However, this selfie manner usually encounters a problem of an undesirable camera shooting angle. For example, the location which may be provided for placing the camera is insufficiently high.
A public camera, such as a security monitoring camera or a transportation monitoring camera, is generally disposed at a good shooting location, and shoots a person or an object within a shooting visual field thereof at a fixed shooting frequency. However, today there is no effective way of obtaining a photo in which a user is interested from a public camera.